


Extra Credit

by kiokushitaka



Series: Professor Booty [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Body Worship, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiokushitaka/pseuds/kiokushitaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren doesn't even need this class, but the professor's so hot he can't bring himself to drop it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Credit

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote a drabble on tumblr with the same title, and got so many requests for more that i caved, so here you go. the first bit is p much the original drabble with some minor phrasing tweaks.

British Literature 1101 wasn’t a core class for his major and if he’s honest, Eren had signed up for it mistakenly thinking it was. Armin had told him he should drop the course to take something actually relevant to his field of study so as not to waste the summer mini-mester, but there was a teeny, tiny problem.

The Brit Lit professor was _hot as fuck._

So here Eren was, two days into a class he didn't _really_ need simply because the guy teaching it filled out his slacks nicely.

Okay, ‘nicely' was an understatement.

So far it seemed that Professor Levi usually wore thin dress slacks that had to have been tailor made for his body with the way they perfectly accentuated his ass and clung to his thighs just right. A few times already Eren had caught himself licking his lips as he had watched the short man stretch to reach something on a shelf or squat to pick up a stray dry erase marker.

He also wore form-fitting vests over button-down shirts, the sleeves rolled up to expose his muscular forearms and the top button undone, likely due to the summer heat.

Who knew ‘nerdy’ could look so fucking delectable?

Today, though… Eren was both thanking and cursing the powers that be because on the one hand, there was Levi’s luscious, round, _perfectly sculpted_ ass at the edge of his desk as the man leaned on it while reading from Beowulf in his surprisingly baritone voice… but on the other hand… there was Levi’ ass and Eren had a raging boner.

 _Fuck_. Eren wanted to reach out and stroke it. The lesson continued around him while he tried to think about something else besides Levi’s perfect butt. Luckily, Levi eventually pushed off and walked toward the whiteboard to write something or other about Grendel or whatever—it’s not like Eren could be bothered with paying all that much attention.

When the class ended, Eren still couldn’t get up without embarrassing himself, so he opted to sit a little longer, doing his best to will his dick to behave. Levi had retreated to his desk, looking over some papers and for some reason, Eren had thought it’d be a good idea get one last look at him before leaving and—had Levi been wearing those glasses for the entire class period? Had Eren really been so enthralled by Levi’s beautiful ass he hadn’t  noticed the man was wearing thick framed glasses?

“Oh, fuck me,” Eren muttered dejectedly, rubbing at his forehead.

“That’s not the proper way to ask for extra credit,” Levi replied without even looking up, “and judging by how distracted you were by me, you’re gonna need it.”

Eren tried to make some sort of rebuttal, but any words that rose up died in his throat. _Levi wasn't exactly wrong._ He’d been caught and called out, the only thing to do now was own up.

“Well, the thing is…” Eren began, “I don’t actually need this credit, but you’re so attractive, I couldn’t bring myself to drop the class.”

At this, Levi did look up from his desk, giving Eren an indecipherable look over the rims of his glasses before finally speaking again, “That’s a shame, really. You shouldn’t waste time taking a class you don’t need… though I am flattered.” Levi slid the glasses off and carefully folded them before stashing them in a case and continued, “But if you wanna hook up or something, well… I don’t fuck my students.”

“Oh, I… I wasn’t—it’s just…”

“Kid, you were fine with wasting time and money on a course you don’t need the credit from just to stare at my ass. There had to have been at least _some_ hope for something.”

“Well, yeah, I mean… the way you wear your pants ought to be illegal,” Eren muttered.

Levi let out a low snort, “I’m quite aware of how good my ass looks in these slacks, but you’re missing the point. I said I don’t fuck my students.”

“No, I got that loud and clear.”

“Let me rephrase it, because no you didn’t… if you drop the class, you will no longer be my student.” Levi shot Eren a meaningful look.

Eren sat there for a moment and then it dawned on him.

“Oh… oh!”

“Now you’re getting it.”

Eren got his phone out and dropped the class right then, “I hope I’m not being too forward, but… I am officially no longer your student.”

“Ha, not bad,” Levi chuckled. He had to give Eren props for enthusiasm. “How’s about you meet me at the campus coffee shop in about two hours? We can hash out the details there.”

* * *

Eren sat at a table in the coffee shop near the back doing his best to curb his sudden nervousness. The candor he’d shown earlier had since ebbed away and he was reeling a bit in disbelief. Was it some sort of cruel joke? Would Levi really show up? If he did, would he just let Eren down easy and explain that it had been a joke all along? Eren didn’t know and he didn’t like not knowing.

The door bells jingled as someone walked in and Eren looked up to see that it was Levi; well at least he’d shown up… that fear could be put to rest. He raised his hand to get the professor’s attention and gave him a small smile. Levi nodded, but walked up to the counter to order something before he made his way towards Eren, steaming mug in hand.

“It’s not as good as homemade, but it’ll do.”

“The coffee?”

“Tea,” Levi corrected and sat down across from Eren. “So, let’s this party started.”

“You’re not gonna, like… tell me this whole thing was some sort of joke, right?” Eren blurted.

“What? No, why would I? You were so confident earlier,” Levi wrinkled his brow in mild confusion, “what happened?”

“I guess I was overthinking things.”

“Oh. Well, don’t. Look, kid—”

“Eren.”

“Look, Eren…” Levi took a tentative sip of his tea, holding the cup by the rim, “It took some balls to come out and say what you did to me, that you think I’m hot enough to risk your GPA. I appreciate your spunk, y’know? Plus, you’re not so bad looking yourself… but I want you to know, I don’t make it a habit of fucking just anyone. You piqued my interest.”

“I did?”

“Yeah,” Levi set his cup down and met Eren’s eyes, “You just barreled on like some suicidal bastard and said how you honestly felt. If you ask me, you oughta be rewarded. So tell me, what sort of fantasies did you cook up about me? I’ll tell you if any of it’s possible.”

Eren felt his confidence return, “Your ass just looks so fucking round and perfect in those pants and I want to see it bare. I want to squeeze it, knead it… I want to kiss it… bite it…and if you’re cool with it, I’d like to eat you out.”

“A real ass man, huh?” Levi laughed, “All right. Anything else?”

“I want to fuck your ass, sweet and slow at first, but eventually rough—if that’s okay.”

“Damn, okay. Yeah, that’d be fine,” Levi said, swallowing down the rest of his tea then setting the empty cup down, “If you’re free for the rest of the afternoon, I can make all that happen for you as soon as I take you to my place.”

Eren couldn’t believe any of this was happening… but he figured it was better not to overthink it; better to roll with it and at least enjoy it—even if it was a dream.

* * *

Levi lived fairly close to the campus in a relatively nice split-level condo. He opened the door for Eren and ushered him inside. The decor was simple, clean and modern. It almost looked like it could have been set for an Ikea catalog photo.

“Take your shoes off at the door,” Levi requested, “it helps minimize the amount of dirt and shit that gets tracked in.” Eren nodded mutely, toeing his shoes off and he noticed other pairs of shoes. He would have assumed they were all Levi’s but some were much too big.

“I’m guessing you have a roommate?” he asked.

“Boyfriend.”

“Wait, then… you’re gonna cheat on him with me?” Eren’s voice took on a surprised, mildly hurt tone. Levi took a breath and let it out slowly.

“I know I should’ve said something before getting you all stirred up and bringing you here, but hear me out. First off, if I wanted to cheat I wouldn’t have corrected you when you called him my roommate,” Levi said. “Secondly, we have an understanding and open relationship—that is, we sometimes hook up with other people. If that’s still a problem, I’ll drive you home or whatever. No big.”

Eren contemplated it for a moment, but eventually decided that it really wasn’t much of a problem. Levi was a grown man and this _was_ a hookup anyway. If he said it was fine, who was Eren to argue?

“I can respect it,” Eren replied with a half shrug, “besides, I really don’t want to pass up the chance to fuck the hottest professor at Sina U.”

“Now that the pleasantries are out of the way, why don’t you put your money where your mouth is?” Levi laughed as he led Eren up the stairs, presumably towards his bedroom. Levi sat on the edge of his bed and smiled up at Eren, “Tell me again what it was you wanted to do to me…”

Eren smirked as he slinked toward Levi, “I could tell you, but it’d be so much better if I showed you…” he said as he dropped onto the floor in front of Levi. He ran his palms over the thin fabric that was stretched over Levi’s legs, starting at the knees and dipping back to cup his ass with a squeeze. Levi’s breath hitched, a hungry look blazed in his eyes.

Eren made a low, guttural sound like a growl. His hands slid back to the front of Levi’s pants, grazing the bulge and going right to his thighs and spreading them wide. He pressed his face into Levi’s crotch and inhaled, the musky smell of sweat and arousal giving him a heady rush.

“Is it okay if… I get these wet?” Eren asked, indicating the slacks with a firm squeeze.

“Fuck, rip them off me for all I care, _shit_ …” Levi panted, his head lolling back. Eren hummed affirmatively and began to mouth along the seams as he made his way towards the erection that was straining against the thin fabric.

“You’ve got quite an impressive bulge here,” Eren mumbled against it; it twitched. A small blob of wetness had seeped through where the tip of Levi’s cock was pressed. Eren licked at it and looked up with a mischievous grin.

“Fuh… fuck…”

Eren continued lapping at it while his fingers massaged Levi’s thighs. His movements were slow and methodical and he was quite enjoying the reactions he was getting, but he wanted more. He sat back on his haunches, unzipped Levi’s pants and began to peel them off. He pressed kisses along Levi’s thighs as the supple skin was revealed to him.

“Can I mark you up or… will your boyfriend mind?”

“Nah he doesn’t care, just as long as I can hide them for work…”

“Gotcha,” Eren mumbled as he dove back down to nip and nibble at the cords of muscle that rippled along Levi’s inner thighs. When he pulled back again, it was to slide his boxer briefs out of the way; Levi’s erect cock bobbed slightly, his shirt tails draped loosely on either side. Eren ignored it for now, in favor of leaning down to suck a few hickeys into his thighs. He kissed and nipped at the salty skin, lavishing it while staccato cries tumbled out of Levi’s mouth, his hands fisting the covers of his bed desperately, when suddenly Eren stopped.

“Why’d—”

“I’m going to flip you over,” He explained while he maneuvered Levi so that he was perched on the bed on his hands and knees, ass in the air. Just as he had said in the coffee shop, Eren began to run his hands over the round cheeks of Levi’s butt, squeezing lightly here and there. “God _damn_ , you have such a great ass.”

Eren’s fingers kneaded his flesh, appreciating every dip and contour in a manner worthy of being called worship. He leaned down and fluttered kisses over the rosy cheeks, biting gently here and there, using his hands to spread the cheeks apart. Levi keened when Eren licked a stripe across his balls then proceeded to lick and kiss his way along his taint, dipping into his ass crack. His thighs shuddered when he felt the tip of Eren’s tongue prodding at his entrance.

Eren’s tongue circled the puckered ring a few times, interspersed with kisses and strokes with the broadest part. Levi’s body trembled with each lick, suck, and nibble all heightened by the absolutely obscene slurping sounds that accompanied them. Oh, Eren definitely knew what he was doing. He poked his tongue into Levi, noting with mild amusement the aborted mewl that managed to escape from the man’s lips. His lips twitched upwards while he continued to prod and poke, teasing Levi’s hole shallowly for a while as he reached a hand around Levi’s hip and wrapped it loosely around his throbbing cock.

Eren hummed against Levi, hand moving back and forth at a slow pace and all Levi could manage at that point was a series of desperate-sounding moans. He pushed his tongue in a little deeper than before, squeezing Levi’s cock around the base just in case; he wasn’t sure how close Levi was. He used his tongue to begin opening Levi up, circling around the rim and plunging it in a few more times while his hand continued to trail teasing little touches along Levi’s shaft. When he stopped, Levi let out a disappointed whine.

“Mm, you sound so deliciously wrecked right now, professor…” Eren crooned, “do you want to come once before I fuck you? Or do you want me in you?”

“Hurry up… and fuck me…”  

“Damn, if I’d known you’d be this much of a slut…”

“Shut up and put your cock in me,” Levi growled, “condoms and lube are in the night stand.”

Eren laughed, retrieved the mentioned items and returned. He undid his pants and pushed them and his underwear down, and began to prepare both himself and Levi. He used more lube than was probably necessary, but he couldn’t really help himself—Levi made the most delicious noises as Eren fingered him open. It wasn’t long before Levi was begging for Eren to hurry up and get on with it. Eren chuckled and kneaded Levi’s ass again for good measure, spreading him open as he lined his cock up and began to push in.

He started slowly, just like he’d described. Levi let out a shaky breath, his thighs quivering and his cock leaking pre-come onto his comforter. Their hips met, Eren completely sheathed; he paused for a moment and then began to pull out at the same, agonizingly slow pace. Levi’s breathing was completely, utterly wrecked. Eren gripped his hips while he continued fucking him slowly, snapping his hips slightly at the spike of each thrust to get in as deeply as he could manage, and it made Levi _sing._

Now, he was begging for him to pick up the pace, and Eren couldn’t agree more. He gradually sped up his thrusts until he was pounding Levi with enough force to make the headboard shudder against the wall. Eren slammed into him, fingers gripping his hips so tightly that Levi swore he’d have bruises… not that he’d mind. Eren was hitting his prostate mercilessly, Levi desperately crying out with each thrust.

“Wanna see your face,” Eren managed as he clumsily flipped him onto his back. Levi’s face was flushed, cheeks red from exertion. A thin sheen of sweat glistened on his skin, his chest heaving. Eren hooked Levi’s legs over his shoulders and began to move again, just as fast as before. The different angle had them both making noise. It wouldn’t be long at all now. Eren’s hips snapped back and forth, his movements becoming jerkier the closer he got to his orgasm while the sounds Levi made got more and more insistent.

Levi wrapped his hand around his cock and tried to stroke it in time with Eren’s hips. He was glad Eren had flipped him over, the sight of Eren over him, hair falling into his face, lips parted to let out grunts and gasps as he fucked Levi so deeply… it was a thing of beauty.

A sharp bark of a moan signaled Eren’s orgasm, his hips snapped forward a final time while he shuddered. Levi wasn’t long after him, his hand moving rapidly over his cock until he made a mess all over his stomach. When Eren finally drew himself out and flopped onto his back beside Levi, they lay there for several moments before either of them could manage to speak.

“A plus,” Levi was the first to say something.

“Huh?”

“I give you an A plus on your fucking ability.”

**Author's Note:**

> safe sex tips! please realize this is a work of fiction and as such i've taken some liberties here and not gone into full detail. if you wanna try eating ass, be aware that whoever's ass is being eaten... they should wash it. like, really get in there or use an enema or something. unless you wanna taste shit, idk i ain't judging. also! you can use protection to avoid spreading stds or other infections. i'm talking dental dams, kiddos. if you can't find dental dams for whatever reason, you can cut open a condom to make one (works best with unlubricated condoms since the lube tastes bad). this has been a psa.


End file.
